


I'm your lock screen?!

by Suzilee11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Stiles and Derek, Bi-sexual Scott, Closet Isaac, Coming Out, High School, Jordan Parrish is Isaac's Uncle, Jordan Parrish is Isaac's legal gardian, Junior year, Lab Partners, M/M, Shy Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzilee11/pseuds/Suzilee11
Summary: Scott and Isaac are lab partners.They are working on an assignment at Scott's place when Isaac picked up Scott's phone by mistake instead of his own and see's something that surprises him.





	1. Chemistry Reports and Video Games

Isaac and Scott were lab partners. They weren’t friends, only ever talking about their chemistry work. This is why Isaac couldn’t believe that he was currently walking to Scott’s house.  
It was a Friday night and as their chemistry report was due on Tuesday, Scott had suggested today in class that they finish it tonight. Isaac agreed and was about to ask what time he wanted to meet at the public library, where they always studied, when Scott said, “So as its Friday did you want to come to my place after school instead of the library?” 

Not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to spend time alone with Scott, Isaac had agreed instantly, blurting out an instant “yes” whilst nodding his head rather quickly. You see they weren’t friends, only lab partners, but Isaac had had a crush on Scott since their first day of High School when he had dropped his books after tripping on something and Scott had stopped to help him pick them up before running to catch up with his friends. 2 1\2 years later they are lab partners and Isaac still has a crush on Scott. 

As Scott and Isaac walked to Scott’s house, the warm afternoon wind blowing, all Isaac could think was “why the fuck did I agree to go to his house? I should have said no and just met him at the library instead.” They walked all the way to Scott’s house in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. For Isaac the silence was awkward. Multiple times he opened his mouth to say something, but unable to think of anything interesting, he closed it again and just stared at the ground, watching his feet move one after the other in an endless repeating pattern.

Isaac didn’t look up until he heard Scott rummaging around in his bag, clearly searching for something. He was about to ask what he had been looking for when Scott pulled his hand from the bag with a triumphant “Aha”, and with the help of the afternoon sun which was shining upon the object, Isaac realised that it was a set of keys. Upon seeing the keys Isaac realised that they had already walked up a driveway and were standing in front of a door. They were at Scott’s house now, and Isaac’s nerves got a lot worse as Scott unlocked the door and gestured for Isaac to enter first. Taking a step over the threshold Isaac looked around. The house looked spacious but also cosy and inviting, instantly making him feel at home. Having been so interested in the sight in front of him he forgot that Scott was still behind him and jumped slightly when he heard the door shut with a thump. Scott laughed lightly and quietly behind him. 

Still neither of the boys had said a word when a female voice called down to them before Scott’s mother came down the stairs in front of them. “Scott? Is that you?” 

Scott rolled his eyes a little before he replied, “yeah mum, it’s me. Who else would be letting themselves in with a key?” Scott laughed when he finished his sentence. The sound was beautiful to Isaac, who stared at Scott a moment while his mother finished descending the stairs.

“Stiles” she replied. “He got a key made. If I could afford to do it I would change the locks so he can’t get in.” They both laughed at that until Scott’s mother realised that her son hadn’t come home alone. “And who is this young man?” 

“This is Isaac Lahey. We’re lab partners and have a report to finish.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Isaac” she said, holding out her hand. 

Isaac took her hand and shook it whilst saying, “its nice to meet you too Ms McCall.” 

Smiling at Isaac, Ms McCall said “Please call me Melissa. Ms McCall makes me feel so old.” She then turned to Scott and said, “I have a late shift tonight so I’m leaving now and won’t be back until around 2:00am okay? I’ve left some money in the kitchen for pizza if you want it for dinner.” 

“Thanks mum” Scott said, giving her a hug before she grabbed her bag and jacket and walked out the door. As though suddenly remembering something that she had forgotten, Melissa turned around and said, “Oh and boys. Do make sure that you behave.” 

There was a small awkward silence after Melissa left that wasn’t broken until Scott turned around to face Isaac and spoke. “Lets go up to my room so we can finish this report.” Isaac nodded and silently followed Scott as the latter walked up to his room. 

Scott’s room was quite large with an ensuite bathroom, a big double bed (something Isaac was quick to notice), and a desk big enough for two people to sit at. The desk was where Scott had sat so Isaac followed and sat in the desk chair next to him. Pulling their chemistry work out of his bag Isaac spoke for the first time all afternoon apart from when he greeted Scott’s mum. “So where are we up to and what do we have left to do?” 

3 HOURS LATER 

Isaac watched Scott as he threw his arms up in the air and cheered, “Yes! We’re finished.”  
Isaac smiled a small smile. He was upset that the report was finished as it meant their term assignment was done and they had no reason to spend time together now. As Isaac was now busy putting his things back in his bag he hadn’t noticed the way that Scott was looking at him with an expression that said he also wasn’t happy that their work together was finished.  
“Well I’m starving.” Scott said. “Did you want to order a pizza and maybe play some video games in celebration?” Isaac was so stunned by the question that he just started at Scott until his smile slowly left his face and he started to look worried that he may have said the wrong thing. “Or not. Doesn’t matter. I mean it is Friday night so you probably have other plans already so you...” 

Isaac suddenly regained his ability to speak at that moment and interrupted Scott mid sentence, “Yes, I mean no, I mean I ummm...” realising he was completely screwing this up, Isaac paused for a second to take a deep breath and organise his thoughts. “No I don’t have any plans, and yes pizza and video games sounds great.” 

Scott’s smile reappeared on his face and it momentarily took Isaac’s breath away. “Awesome. Well I’ll go and order the pizza, why don’t you have a look through the games on that shelf over there - ” he pointed to the third shelf on a book case in the corner that was filled mostly with games, movies and photos, “and pick one that you want to play. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Isaac nodded in reply as Scott for up and left his room. Getting up from his own chair Isaac stretched his arms and legs before walking over to the book case to browse through the rather large selection of games there. He quickly became distracted though by the photos that were on the shelves. They were of the same two people though taken over many years. Isaac recognised the second person in the photos with Scott even though he didn’t actually know him. Stiles Stilinski, Scott’s best friend, son of the Sheriff and boyfriend of the basketball team captain Derek Hale. Isaac was much more interested in how Scott looked in the photo’s. He found himself mesmerised by the way Scott had changed as he had grown up, going from a cute lanky kid to a hot, strong teenager. He hadn’t realised how long have had been staring at the pictures until he heard Scott talk behind him and he jumped in shock again. 

“Have you chosen one?” he asked. 

Having not really looked at any of the games, Isaac grabbed one at random and passed it to Scott who laughed lightly when he looked at it. “This one?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yes.” Isaac replied. 

“Okay then. Wii Sports it is.” 

'Fuck' Isaac thought to himself. ‘Now he is going to think I am lame because I picked a stupid boring game.’ Isaac hadn’t said anything, he had just been staring at the ground again and Scott looked at him in concern. 

“If you don’t want to stay you don’t have to.” Scott said.

“No, I want to stay. I just know you think I’m lame now cause of the game I picked. You can pick something better than Wii Sports.” 

“Isaac, it’s fine. I don’t think you’re lame. Wii Sports is fine. I’ve actually been thinking about playing it all week.” 

“Really?” Isaac asked nervously. 

“Really.” Scott stated.

Isaac started to relax a little as Scott went over to his tv, Isaac hadn’t noticed it until now as it was on the wall near the door, and started to set up the gain. He even created a character for Isaac that looked just like him, before turning back to Isaac to hand him a remote and ask, “What sport do you want to play first?” 

Isaac smiled before answering, “bowling.” 

Scott smiled back, “Alright, bowling it is. Should I be worried about the sudden confident look you have?” 

“I don’t know. Do you have a reason to be worried?”

“Ohh, well if that’s the way it’s going to be then game on. You’re going down Lahey!” 

“Right back at you McCall!” 

After two games it became obvious that Isaac was very good at bowling and Scott was not. After ten games Scott was getting really frustrated that he hadn’t won a single game yet. The pizza that had been delivered about 20 minutes ago lay forgotten about on Scott’s bed.  
“1 more game! I’m going to win this one.” 

Isaac laughed out loud at this. He was having so much fun that he didn’t want the night to end. “I really double it. I’m the bowling master.” This statement proved to be true when Isaac once again beat Scott. 

“That’s it. New sport.” Scott stated angrily whilst Isaac jumped up and down chanting “I win, you lose, I win, you lose!” 

Scott picked tennis as the next sport. An hour later it was clear that the results had been reversed from the bowling results. Scott had won every game whilst Isaac had lost them all. It was now Scott’s turn to jump around and chant “I win, you lose, I win, you lose!”

Isaac found it so adorable to see Scott like this that he couldn’t help laughing at Scott. The sound of Isaac laughing made Scott stop his chanting and stare at Isaac. “What?” he asked.  
“Nothing” Isaac said, trying to contain his laughter. 

“Ohh shut up and let’s eat the pizza.” 

Still laughing Isaac followed Scott down to the kitchen to heat the pizza up before going back up to his room. They decided to watch a movie while they ate. Roughly half way through the movie Isaac reached for his phone to check the time, not realising that he had picked up the wrong phone until he saw what the screen saver was. It was a picture of himself from a distance in the school canteen, his head thrown back and eyes crinkled at the corners from laughter. He was so shocked that he hadn’t realised he had been staring at the photo for a few minutes until Scott spoke. 

 

“Are you okay Isaac?” he asked.  
Instead of trying to think up a fake excuse or just say he was fine, Isaac instead blurts out, “I’m your lock screen?!” 

Scott up so fast he was almost a blur, staring at Isaac with wide eyes filled with horror. “What?!” 

Isaac turned the phone around to show Scott the screen instead of answering him.

“Shit!” Scott exclaimed, “You weren’t supposed to see that.” 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. It’s just dark and I thought it was my phone. I should probably go. I’m sorry.” Isaac stood up embarrassed and grabbed his phone and bag. He started to walk towards the door when he felt a hand around his arm. 

“Isaac wait.” 

“No I really should go Scott.” 

“Isaac please. I know that I look like a creep and that it is really creepy for me to have a photo of you as my screensaver. It’s just that I, ummm well I uhhh…”

“What Scott? You what?” Isaac asked. 

“I really like you Isaac.” Scott said, looking at the ground in embarrassment. 

Isaac couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had Scott actually just said that he liked him? “Really?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I really do.” Scott said, still looking at the ground. 

Isaac suddenly had a new-found confidence after hearing Scott’s confession, so he placed his hand under Scott’s chin and tilted his head up so that he could look him in the eyes. “Scott, I really like you too.” 

“You do?” Scott asked, clearly very nervous about what the answer he was about to receive would be. 

“Yes Scott, I do. I have done since the first day of High School when I dropped my books and you helped me pick them up.” 

Before Isaac could even think about moving Scott was pressing his lips against Isaac’s. It was a chaste kiss, with Scott pulling back before Isaac was ready for him too.  
“Please stay Isaac.” 

“Okay” Isaac said, a massive smile plastered onto his face. He had never thought that this evening was going to end up going this way, but he was very pleased that it had done. He put his bag down and Scott pulled him back towards his bed. 

“Do you want to finish the movie?” Scott asked. 

“Yes Scott.” 

It was quite late when they finished the movie and the two boys were cuddled up together with Isaac’s head resting on Scott’s shoulder. “Are you still awake Isaac?” He asked, a slight chuckle to his voice as he was fairly sure that Isaac had in fact fallen asleep. 

“Only just.” Isaac replied quietly. 

Scott giggled. “I think it’s too late for you to walk home now, it’s probably not safe. Did you want to stay here tonight?” 

“Is that okay?” Isaac asked, unsure if Scott was really okay with him staying or whether he was just trying to be nice. 

“Of course it’s okay. I can pull the spare mattress out from under my bed for you if you would prefer that.”  
“Would you prefer me too sleep on your spare mattress?” Isaac asked. 

Scott didn’t reply, so Isaac sat up in order to see his face ad found that he was bright red. “I would prefer you to sleep here next to me actually. But only if you want that as well. I am fine with it if you don’t want to.” 

“I do want that.” 

This time Isaac was the one to make a move, leaning forward to capture Scott’s lips with his own. Scott was quick to deepen the kiss, lying down and pulling Isaac down on top of him. Isaac could feel Scott’s hard muscles under him as he pushed closer to his body. They continued to make out for another ten minutes, exploring each other’s body with light, slow touches, before Isaac pulled off of Scott and curled up next to him with his head of Scott’s chest. Scott reached down to pull the doona up over both of them before wrapping his arms around Isaac and holding him close. They were both asleep within minutes. 

When Melissa returned from work she went to check on Scott before going to bed. She wasn’t very surprised to see Scott and Isaac cuddled up asleep together in bed, the sight making her smile. Even though he was asleep, Melissa could see the smile on Scott’s face. He looked so happy, and that was enough to make her happy. Melissa was still smiling as she left Scott’s room and walked towards her own, wondering how long it would take for Scott to tell her about Isaac. It would probably only take a week.


	2. The truth is revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac has been dating Scott McCall for two months now, but there relationship has been a secret.   
> Today is the day that Isaac is going to come out to his two best friends and maybe tell them about Scott.   
> Hopefully everything works out for him.

Isaac was sitting in his last class before lunch, nervously tapping his foot under his desk. You see Isaac was terrified as today was the day that he had decided to tell his two best friends his biggest secret. He had been secretly dating Scott McCall for two months now, but he hadn’t told his friends about it yet. Boyd and Erica didn’t even know that Isaac was gay. So today was the day that he was going to come out to them and tell them about Scott. Too caught up in his nerves Isaac didn’t realise that his best friend, Boyd, was watching him from the next desk, concern etched all over his face. Isaac didn’t break out of his kind of trance until he felt a hand tapping his arm. Looking to his right he saw Boyd staring at him. 

“Are you okay Isaac?” Boyd asked. 

“Yeah, of course I am.” Isaac replied. 

“Are you sure? You look terrified of something right now.” 

“I’m okay Boyd. I just need to talk to you and Erica about something at lunch.” 

“Alright. Maybe just try and look less terrified though okay? Everyone is going to think that something is very wrong with you.” 

Isaac tried to force a small smile onto his face, “I’ll try.” He went back to trying to concentrate on his work but very soon was back to imagining all the ways that coming out to his two best friends could end badly. He mostly just desperately didn’t want lunch to end with himself having no friends. Realising that he was not going to get any work done, Isaac decided instead to try and write out what he was going to say to Boyd and Erica. He hoped that it would be easier to say what he wanted to say if he didn’t have to try and think up a speech on the spot. By the time the bell to signal the end of class rang Isaac was almost shaking with nerves. Boyd was waiting for him to slowly pack up his pens and books so that they could walk to the cafeteria together. 

“You can go if you want to Boyd. I’m going to go to my locker and then I will meet you in the cafeteria.” Isaac said. 

“Alright, see you in a few minutes then.” 

Isaac watched Boyd as he walked out of the classroom, wondering if they would still be friends in an hour’s time. He walked slowly towards his locker, wanting to prolong the time he had before going to meet his friends. As he opened his locker a piece of paper fell out. Bending down to pick it up, Isaac recognised the writing spelling out his name on the outside of the folded paper: Scott’s writing. The previous night Isaac had told Scott his plan to come out today. Scott had been supportive, assuring him that it would be okay, before making out with him for the next hour. Smiling to himself, the memory of last night still playing in his head, Isaac opened the note and read it. 

 

Isaac,   
Relax and breathe. Everything will be fine.   
Your friends will not leave you, I promise.   
You can do this, I know you can.   
Ohh, and my mum wants you to come   
round for dinner tonight.   
Scott xx 

 

With his boyfriend’s assurance that everything would be fine, Isaac swapped his books with the ones he needed for his next class, took a deep breath and marched straight towards the cafeteria. Both Erica and Boyd were waiting for him at their usual table. Isaac paused at the door, telling himself it would be okay and taking another deep breath before walking towards the table to join them. 

“Isaac!.” Erica exclaimed as he sat down. “You took your time. I was starting to think you’d ditched us.” 

“Sorry Erica, I just got distracted at my locker.” Isaac almost mumbled. His nerves had come back again now that he was sitting in front of his friends, preparing to tell them. 

“Are you alright Isaac?” Erica asked, genuine concern etched on her face. It made Isaac feel bad to see that expression. Erica wasn’t usually a very outwardly emotional person, so knowing that he was making her this concerned upset him. He took a moment to look over Erica’s shoulder and take a deep breath. Before turning back to Erica, Isaac noticed that Scott was looking at him from where he was sitting. Noticing that Isaac had seen him Scott smiled encouragingly at him before turning back to his friends. 

Isaac turned back to Erica to answer her question. “Not really.” Before he could continue though Erica interrupted him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just need to tell you guys something and I’m really scared about how you will react to it.”   
Being the one that never got emotional or deep and meaningful with anyone, it was a shock to Isaac when Boyd was the next one to speak. “You can tell us anything man, we will always be here for you when you need us. No matter what it is.” 

Feeling slightly more reassured that everything would be okay, Isaac felt more confident about all this than he ever had. “Thanks Boyd. Well, I’ve only ever told one person this, so it isn’t really easy to say, but I’ve got a secret that I don’t want to keep from you anymore. I really hope that you both still want to be my friends, but I will completely understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore.” Isaac paused for a moment to breathe before continuing. “I’m gay. It’s taken me a few years to accept this about myself and I hope that you can to.” He finished his speech looking at his hands on the table, unable to meet the eyes of his two best friends. The three of them were really quiet for a few minutes until Isaac heard two chairs moving away from the table. Thinking that his friends were leaving him tears started to well up in his eyes. He was therefore surprised when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking up from his hands Isaac saw that it was Erica who had her hand on his arm and she was smiling at him. On his other side was Boyd, also smiling at him. 

“Isaac sweetie, you never had to worry about us leaving you for this. We love you.” Erica said.   
“Yeah man, we are never going to leave you.” Boyd said. 

At this Isaac’s tears spilled over and he started to cry. “Ohh Isaac.” Erica whispered as her and Boyd both engulfed him in a big group hug. They sat there together for the rest of lunch while Isaac cried happy tears. He had done it. He had come out to the two most important people in his life, and they were still in his life. He no longer cared what anyone else thought of it, as long as he had the support of Boyd and Erica then he could deal with everyone else. As they were walking towards the library for their shared free period, Erica linked arms with Isaac and then with Boyd, the three of them walking through the halls the way they always did. This time though Isaac was happier than he had ever been before. 

About 15 minutes into their free period Erica suddenly dropped her pen and stared at Isaac as though having only just realised something very important. “Wait a minute.” She burst out. “Isaac, you said you had only ever told one other person you’re gay, right?” Erica asked.   
“Yeah,” Isaac replied hesitantly. He could tell exactly where Erica was going with this, and he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to tell her what she wanted to know. At least not yet anyway. 

“So who else have you told then?” Erica asked, leaning forward, deeply intrigued to hear the answer. When Isaac didn’t respond she continued to speak. “I’m guessing you never told your father.” This part was sad much quieter. Erica and Boyd both knew about Isaac’s past with his abusive father. He doesn’t live with his father anymore as he is now in prison for child abuse, instead living with Jordan Parrish, his uncle. Noticing the slight change in Isaac’s expression and posture at the mention of his father, Erica instantly regretted bringing that particular subject up. “I’m so sorry Isaac, I shouldn’t have mentioned him.”

“It’s fine Erica, don’t worry about it. No, I never told him.” 

“Does Jordan know?” Boyd asked, deciding to get involved in the conversation. 

“Umm no, I haven’t told Uncle Jordan.” Isaac replied. 

“Well if you haven’t told Jordan and you only just told us then who else knows? You don’t have any other friends.” Erica stated bluntly. 

“Ohh thanks a lot Erica.” Isaac retorted. 

“It’s the truth and you know it. So who the hell else knows?” 

Isaac was silent for a moment. If he said that Scott knew they would ask why, especially since they think that he and Scott are just lab partners. But he had no one else that he could say knew. “Isaac!” Erica interrupted his thoughts. “Are you going to answer my question?”  
“Well I uhhh, I just meant that I was the only one that knew. That’s it.”

“No, you didn’t. You said you had only ever told one person. That means that someone else knows, and I want to know who.” 

Once again Isaac was silent. He had no idea how he was going to some up with a convincing enough lie to tell them that would get him out of this conversation. Before he was able to come up with something to say Boyd, who was quite observant even if he very rarely spoke, interjected to ask Isaac his own question. “Isaac, do you have a boyfriend?” 

This caused Isaac to turn bright red and choke on air. “What?” he gasped out when he was able to find his voice again. 

“You heard me Isaac.” Boyd stated exasperatedly, he was not the sort of person to tolerate bullshit, before he repeated his question. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No, I don’t.” Isaac quickly answered, hoping they would move on with the conversation. As an afterthought of a way to hopefully turn them away he added, “I mean who would want to date me right?” He felt horrible for lying to them, but he didn’t want them to know about Scott yet. He was sure that they would have objections to the relationship as Scott was kind of popular. Okay he was popular, very popular, and Isaac wasn’t. Isaac was the sort of person people at Scott’s level of popularity always pick on in the movies. Scott used to be like Isaac, but last year that all changed. See Scott used to date Allison Argent, one of the most popular girls in school, and his best friend was dating Derek Hale, extremely popular captain of the basketball team. As a result, Scott was now popular by association. To most people that would mean that he was a dick, a mean person who like to think that they are better than everyone else. To Isaac though, this couldn’t be further from the truth. He knew Scott was not like that and, from some of the things he has told Isaac about his friends, none of the popular kids were actually like that. Well except for perhaps Jackson Whittemore. Isaac just didn’t want his friends to think that Scott was using him for a bet or a dare or something like that. He decided to tell them half of the truth and again hope that would be the end of the conversation. Both Boyd and Erica were still looking at him sceptically. They clearly didn’t believe him when he said he didn’t have a boyfriend due to his reaction to the question. “Alright. I’m sort of seeing someone but I don’t want to tell you about it just yet.” 

“Ohh my god,” Erica shrieked. “Isaac! I’m so happy for you.” She then jumped up and pulled Isaac into a bone crushing hug. 

“Erica.” Isaac gasped out. “Can’t breathe.” 

Erica gasped as she let Isaac go. “Sorry.” 

“Congrats man.” Boyd said, a huge smile on his face as he also pulled Isaac into a hug. 

“Thanks guys. But can we study now.” Isaac asked. 

They all laughed and sat back down to study. After school the three of them were walking towards their lockers together when they walked past Scott. Unable to stop himself Isaac stared at him until he looked towards him. When Scott saw Isaac looking at him he smiled and Isaac smiled back, blushing at the same time. Isaac quickly dropped his gaze and stared at the ground, but he wasn’t quick enough. Erica had noticed the smile, the blush and the prolonged stare. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Isaac did Scott McCall just smile at you?” Erica exclaimed, quite loudly really. 

“What?! No, of course not. And would you keep your voice down please. People are looking at us. 

“Isaac Scott McCall totally just smiled at you, and you smiled back and then blushed. What is going on with you? Do you have a crush on him or something?” 

“No I don’t Erica, now drop it and let’s go.” 

“Nah uh, no way are we dropping this. I saw that look Isaac. You should know by now that you can’t hide things like that from me.” 

“There is nothing to hide. Nothing happened.” Isaac was getting flustered now, he knew that Erica would put the pieces together any moment now, and he was not looking forward to when she did. She did however drop it for the moment, allowing them to all get their bags and books from their lockers and make their way to her car before she spoke again. Erica had just started the car, Boyd sitting shot gun and Isaac sitting in the backseat when she turned around, gasping loudly, an extremely pleased look on her face as though she had just figured out the answer to a master riddle. 

“It’s Scott isn’t it? The guy you’re seeing.” Luckily, they were in her car and not still in the school hallway, as Erica practically screamed her realisation at him. Unable to find words to defend himself Isaac just stared at her in shock, trying to process her words, his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. He tried to say something, anything, to defend himself and keep his secret hidden, but all that came out was unintelligible babble and stuttering until he gave up trying. They still hadn’t left the school parking lot yet. “Isaac, we are not leaving this spot until you answer my question” She stated. 

Isaac was starting to get a little frustrated with the two of them, they just didn’t seem to be able to let anything go today. He also just really wanted to get home. Now that Erica and Boyd knew he needed to tell Jordan fast, otherwise one of them would say something when he was around, and he only had an hour before he left for work. Realising this, Isaac found his voice again. “Erica, can we please just go. I need to talk to Uncle Jordan tonight and he leaves for work in an hour.” 

“Well you better tell me what I want to know then, otherwise we will be here all night.” Erica stated, a smug grin on her face. 

“Fine, I’ll just walk home then.” Isaac said, turning towards the door to open it. He wasn’t fast enough though. Erica pushed the lock button on her door before he could open his, and now he was stuck inside the car. “Erica.” He almost growled. 

“Give me my answers and you will be free to go.” She said, still looking smug. 

“Fine.” Isaac almost shouted. “Yes, Scott is the guy I am seeing. I’ve had a crush on him since the first day of High School and we have been dating for two months. Can we go now?” 

Erica just looked shocked with the news, she had had no idea that Isaac was even capable of keeping secrets from her and Boyd. Instead of saying anything she turned away from Isaac and started to pull out of the parking lot. Isaac was sitting in the backseat quietly, and Boyd was doing the same in the front seat. Erica was also silent for now, but Isaac knew that the silence would only last a few moments. As though on cue Erica started to talk again. “You’ve been with Scott for two months?” She asked. 

Isaac sighed in defeat, knowing he was going to get more questions, and answered her. “Yes Erica. 

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” 

“Because I was afraid to tell you. I didn’t want to lose you both if you knew I was gay, and I also didn’t want you to get judgey and imply that he was only dating me for a bet between his friends.”

“Isaac, we’ve already dealt with the losing us part, but you know we would only think that because we care about you right? We don’t want to see you get hurt because some popular arseholes think that it is funny to play with your feelings. So please don’t get mad at me, but are you sure that he isn’t with you for a bet?” 

Isaac was quietly seething with rage now. How could she think so low of Scott? Surely she knew that he wasn’t an arse, none of the popular kids were except for Jackson, and there was no way that any of the others would actually make a bet like this with someone. Isaac may not know them personally, but he had seen them around school. Helping lost new students find their classes, checking if someone was okay when they looked hurt or upset and even defending other kids when bullies thought it would be a good time to pick on them. They really were all nice people. “They aren’t like that Erica, okay? It isn’t for a bet.” 

By now they had reached Isaac’s house and he was about to get out of the car when Erica spoke again. “I’m sorry Isaac. I do trust you and your judgement. I just know that some people use a person that has such a caring personality like yours for their own fun sometimes.” 

“I know you do Erica, and I’m sorry for getting so angry with you about it. I better go now.”   
“Are you going to tell Jordan about Scott?” She asked, as Isaac has the car door half way open.

“Yeah I am. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Isaac stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him.

He started to walk up the drive way towards the house when he heard the window of the car roll down and he turned towards the sound. 

“Good luck Isaac!” Erica and Boyd both called out at the same time. This finally brought a smile back to Isaac’s face. 

“Thanks guy.” 

He waited until they had driven off before he turned back towards the house. He walked towards the porch steps and paused just in front of the door with his hand on the handle. Taking a deep breathe he told himself that everything would be okay. Jordan had taken him in when he was 11 and cared for him like he was his son. Letting his deep breath out Isaac turned the handle and pushed the door open. He was ready to tell his uncle his secret.


	3. Uncle Jordan's surprising revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one, but the next one will be longer.

“Uncle Jordan?” Isaac called put as he walked through the door. “Are you home?” He jumped slightly when he saw his uncle walk around the corner at the other end of the living room, he had obviously been in the kitchen. 

“I’m home Isaac. How was school?” Jordan asked as he walked forward and gave Isaac a hug. Jordan had been doing this for years whenever Isaac got home from school or he got home from work, but it was still strange to Isaac. His father had never done anything like that. 

“School was okay. Same as usual I guess.” Unfortunately for Isaac, Jordan noticed that he was fidgety tonight and acting very nervously, avoiding eyes contact and grasping his hands together as though his life depended on it. Jordan was always very observant, it was a part of his job as the sheriff’s deputy, and sometimes it could be a good thing but tonight Isaac really wished that he was so observant. 

“Isaac, is everything okay?” Jordan asked him, worry and concern etched onto his face. 

“Not really.” Isaac admitted. “I need to talk to you about something but I am scared of how you will react to it.” 

 

“Isaac, you have no reason to be scared to talk to me. Whatever it is it can’t be that bad, and even if it is then we will deal with it together. You can tell me anything and I know that you know that.” 

Isaac thought about it for a moment as Jordan led him over to the couch so that he could sit down. He was so pale with his obvious fear that Jordan was worried he would pass out if he stayed standing for much longer. His uncle had always been there for him, had been the one to report and then arrest his father when he found out about how he was treating Isaac, and then had decided to become his legal guardian. He didn’t have to do all these things for Isaac, but he chose to because he loved him. Isaac knew he could tell him anything. Why would he reject him now after going through so much to help him in the first place? Taking a deep breathe he decided to just say it all as quickly as he possibly could as he knew that if he tried to explain it slowly he would end up freaking out and it would take him a lot longer to get through it. 

“Okay, well I need to tell you something about myself, about who I am and I have only told three other people this, Erica and Boyd today and one other person. I really hope that you do still love me but I will understand if you don’t…” Isaac didn’t get to finish his sentence before he saw Jordan smile and he stopped talking. “What?” He asked. 

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re gay Isaac? Cause if you are then calm down. I guessed around the time you moved in here and I’ve been waiting for you to say something ever since.” 

Isaac was just gaping at his uncle, unable to believe a word that he was saying. He already knows? How could he know? Isaac had only figured it out about 3 years ago himself, but had moved in with his uncle when he was 10 which was 7 years ago. That meant that his uncle had known he was gay 4 years before he had known it himself. “You already know?” 

Jordan just smiled at him as he drew his nephew into a tight hug. “Yes, I already know. And I haven’t kicked you out for it yet so I’m not going to now.” He squeezed Isaac tighter as started to cry on his shoulder. “I am curious though, why did you decide to tell me now? You could have told me when you figured it out or after you’d left for college if you wanted to, so why now?” Although he was still crying on his uncle’s shoulder, Isaac blushed at the question. “Is there something else you want to tell me?” Jordan asked, having noticed the blush spreading over Isaac’s cheeks. 

“Well I um, uhh I..” 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Jordan asked in a slightly teasing tone, the way a friend might ask a question to try and embarrass you because it is funny. Isaac blushed even deeper red, his tears however had stop flowing so he sat up to look his uncle in the eyes now. 

“Yes.” 

“Can I ask who?” 

“Scott McCall.” 

“Melissa’s son?” Jordan asked, he looked surprised at this and Isaac just nodded. 

“Huh, I had no idea that Scott was gay.” 

“He’s bi-sexual.” Isaac stated. 

“Interesting.” Jordan pondered, before looking down at his watch. “Sorry kid, I have to go and get ready for work. Are you staying in tonight or are you going out with Boyd and Erica?” 

“Actually, I’m going to Scott’s tonight. Melissa invited me around for dinner.”

“Well that was very nice of her. Have fun then and I’ll see you tomorrow. You should invite Scott around here for dinner. I haven’t been properly introduced to him as the uncle of his boyfriend.” Jordan had the biggest grin on his face as he said this, knowing that it would embarrass Isaac. He was right. 

“Uncle Jordan!!” Isaac groaned as Jordan laughed, “Fine, I will ask him tonight if he can come to dinner. What night?” 

“How about Friday night? That way I can make a good meal as I have no work Friday, and it will give me a good feed before my weekend double shift.” 

“Okay, Friday is good.” 

“Alright kid, see you later.” Jordan gave his nephew one last hug before he left to go to work. 

“Bye.” After he had walked out the door Isaac sat back down on the couch and breathed out, he was so relieved. He had done it, he had come out to his best friends and his uncle all in one day and he still had all three of them in his life. Looking at the time himself Isaac jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs to go get a shower and get ready to go to Scott’s. He felt lighter somehow, like a heavy weight had finally been lifted off of his slim shoulders, he no longer had to lie to his friends or uncle about where he was going or what he was doing. The truth was out and he could finally breathe properly again. No more lies, no more secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter to post that I hope i will have posted by the end of next week.  
> I hope you all like this chapter.


	4. Dinner with the McCall's

As he walked up the drive way to Scott’s house Isaac became quite nervous. Tonight would be the first time that he had seen Melissa since the first night he had been here. He and Scott usually spent time together when she was at work so they had the place to themselves. He really wanted to make a good impression on her but he had always been the shy kid that found any new situation to be terrifying. For what felt like the 1000th time that day Isaac took a deep breath as he reached out a hand to knock on the door. Holding his breath Isaac hoped that Scott would be the one to open the door and not Melissa, it would make him feel less freaked out. He tugged his shirt down to make sure it fit right just before the door opened and Scott’s cute face came into his view, a huge smile making Isaac feel instantly more comfortable. 

“Hey babe!” Scott greeted him, as pulled Isaac into a hug and then released him enough to be able to kiss him chastely. He then steeped back and gave Isaac a once over before leaning back in again to whisper in his ear, “You look so hot tonight.” He then proceeded to wink at Isaac before turning around and walking into the house calling out, “Mum, Isaac is here.” 

Isaac was shocked and therefore stood rooted to the spot for a moment before he shook his head to clear it and followed Scott into the front room where Melissa was waiting, also smiling a huge smile. It seemed like a big infectious grin was a family trait that Scott had inherited from his mother. “Isaac! Its lovely to see you again. How are you?” Before Isaac had a chance to respond however, Melissa drew him into a hug. 

“I’m good thanks Ms. McCall. How are you?” 

“I’m great sweetie. And please call me Melissa.” She was still smiling and something about the smile made him instantly comfortable. He didn’t know what it was about the smile that did it, but he was definitely no longer scared about the evening. “I’m going to go and check on dinner, it should be ready in 10 minutes. Is chicken okay Isaac?” 

“Chicken is fine, thank you. Would you like me to give you a hand in the kitchen?” He knew that he probably sounded like he was sucking up a bit, but he felt rude coming around for dinner without at least offering to help out. 

“Thank you, Isaac, but that is not necessary. You two hang out for a little bit and I’ll call you when everything is ready.” With that she walked off into the kitchen while Scott grabbed Isaac’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs, the two of them going up to Scott’s room. Once they were there Scott pulled Isaac over to his bed and laid them both down with Scott hugging Isaac from behind. 

“So how did coming out to Erica and Boyd go today?” He asked. 

“A lot better than I thought that it would. They were both really supportive and even hugged me. I’m so lucky to have them as my best friends.” 

“That’s great. See, I told you everything would be fine.” 

Isaac rolled his eyes at this. He had a feeling that Scott would be all ‘I told you so’ but instead of finding it annoying he found it oddly endearing. “Things were even better at home. I came out to Uncle Jordan as well when I got home.” Remembering how the conversation had gone, he amended his words. “Well I sort of came out, it was more like he came out for me.” Rolling over to look at Scott instead of facing away from him. Once he was facing Scott though he had to laugh, Scott looked so confused that it was both adorable and hilarious at the same time. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Well I was trying to find the words to tell Uncle Jordan I was gay and he told me that I was gay instead. Apparently, he has known since I moved in with him and was waiting for me to say something to him.” Isaac explained. 

“That’s great Isaac. And we don’t have to hide anymore either.” 

“That’s the best part.” Isaac said while smiling before he leaned toward Scott and kissed him. It was meant to be a chaste kiss but within seconds it had deepened as Scott wound his arms around Isaac and pulled him on top of him. Isaac braced his elbows on either side of Scott’s head in order to be closer to him as he teased Scott’s mouth open with his tongue before pushing it into Scott’s mouth. Isaac moaned at the feeling, rolling is hips down to brush his package against Scott’s, causing Scott to moan out loud ad start to harden. Before things were able to get to heated though there was a knock on the door and Melissa’s voice came through. 

“Dinner is ready boys.” She said, before she walked back down to the kitchen. 

Both boys laughed and stood up, straightening their clothes and trying to straighten their hair as well. They didn’t want it to be obvious just from looking at them what they had been doing up here. Satisfied that they looked almost the same as they had before going upstairs, they left Scott’s room and headed back downstairs and into the kitchen, where Melissa was putting theirs plates on the table. 

“This smells great mum!” Scott said. 

“Well it should, I made your favourite. Home made chicken Kiev.” 

Scott’s face lit up at hearing those words and his smile was bigger than Isaac had ever seen it, “You’re the best mum.” He said, walking around the table to hug her. Stepping back, he turned towards Isaac, pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit down. He was still smiling as Isaac blushed and sat down before Scott sat down in the seat next to him and Melissa sat down across the table from them. “You will love this Isaac; mums chicken Kiev is the best.”  
Isaac took a tentative bite of the chicken and felt it melt in his mouth. Scott was right, it really was the best. “This is amazing Melissa.” He said, quickly taking another bite. Scott just continued to smile at him. 

“Told you it was good.” He said as he started to eat his own meal. 

It turned out that Isaac hadn’t need worry about the evening going wrong. Everything was perfect, and Melissa seemed to really like him. It couldn’t have gone any better if he tried. Melissa was very nice, never asking anything that made him uncomfortable or that he didn’t want to talk about, making him laugh with her jokes and stories about Scott as a child. Isaac even gave her a few stories of Scott in Chemistry that made her laugh a lot as well. It was a very enjoyable evening. After dinner Isaac insisted on clearing the table and filling the dishwasher, saying that it was the least he could do after Melissa had made such a delicious meal for him. Melissa just smiled and thanked him for being so polite before leaving the boys to enjoy the rest of their night together. She had worked a double shift yesterday and today and was exhausted so she said goodnight to the boys before heading up to her room to bed. As soon as Melissa left the room Scott winked at Isaac and pulled him into the front room. Wrapping an arm around Isaac’s waist he kissed him, hard, as he walked Isaac backwards before pushing him onto his back on the couch and crawling on top of him. 

“So, where were we before dinner?” Scott asked rhetorically as he ground his pelvis into Isaac’s. “Ohh that’s right, I remember now.” Smirking, Scott kept perfect eye contact with Isaac as he again ground into him, both of them quickly getting hard as a result. 

“You’re so evil.” Isaac said before leaning up to capture Scott’s mouth again and moaning into the kiss as Scott continued to grind down against him. This time Scott took charge and was the one to slip his tongue into Isaac’s mouth as soon as he felt Isaac part his lips slightly. It didn’t take long before they were bothering panting as they ground their erections together, neither one of them bothering to try and kiss anymore. The only sound was their quite moans and harsh breathing as they tried to enjoy what they were doing without becoming loud enough that Melissa might hear them. Before they knew it they were both on the edge, so close to coming that they could barely talk. “Scott, I – I – I – I’m close.” Isaac panted out, scrunching his eyes shut and quietly calling out Scott’s name as he came. Nothing more needed to be said as Isaac could tall that Scott had as well when he felt him go still above him, collapsing on top of Isaac and pushing him further into the couch. 

“Fuck Isaac!” Scott breathed out when he had finally caught his breath back. Isaac just laughed before finding the strength to lift his arm and check his watch. It was late and Isaac had to walk home. He knew that Jordan didn’t like him walking home by himself after 10:00 and would be happy to come pick him up and drive him home, but he didn’t want to bother his uncle. Nor did he want him to meet Scott before they had dinner. Scott’s breathing started to slow down and even out and Isaac knew he was starting to fall asleep, so he gently nudged him to wake him up. 

“Hey babe?” He asked. Scott just grumbled in reply making Isaac laugh lightly. “It’s getting late so I should probably go.” 

“You could stay.” Scott purred seductively, sitting up on Isaac so that he was straddling his thighs. 

“I would love to, but I can’t. I’m not allowed to stay out past 11:00 on a school night.”  
“That’s a shame. We could have had some more fun.” Scott said, then he winked as he got off of Isaac and walked towards the door. Isaac just stared at him, slightly in shock. He wasn’t sure if Scott was talking about what he was thinking about or not. Getting up he realised he was all sticky, and it was going to be an uncomfortable walk home, but he really did have to go. Isaac suddenly remembered that he had to ask Scott about Friday night but before he had a chance to open his mouth to ask Scott had claimed him in another hot kiss. When they started moaning into it and getting a little hard again Isaac took a step back. 

“I really have to go Scott.” He said. 

“I know.” Scott pouted. 

“Ohh, I just remembered, what are you doing Friday night?” Isaac asked Scott. 

“Was probably just going to hang out with Stiles if he isn’t with Derek, otherwise just sit and play video games all night. Why?” Scott replied. 

“Well Uncle Jordan would like you to come around for dinner. Would you like to?” 

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Scott said, a big grin back on his face. 

“Cool. And after dinner Uncle Jordan is going to be at work doing a double shift, so you could stay over if you want to.” Isaac had blushed bright red as he made the suggestion, he was hoping that Scott would agree to stay over

“Hmmm, will we just be sleeping all night or do you have something else in mind?” Scott asked. He was a lot more confident than Isaac was. 

“I – I may have had something else in mind.” Isaac stammered. But something about the way Scott was looking at him made him feel suddenly a lot more confident, so taking a step closer he whispered into Scott’s ear, “I guess you will just have to stay the night to find out.” Then he stepped back, turned around and walked out the door. Half way down the path he turned back around to see Scott staring after him, his mouth wide open in shock, unmoved from his previous position. “See you tomorrow” He called out before continuing his walk towards home. He laughed the whole way, thinking about Scott’s face as he had left. Just as Isaac was unlocking the front door he got a text. Opening his phone, he saw it was from Scott and he walked up to his room before he read it. 

 

You are such a tease. I can’t wait till Friday now.  
I will stay the night.  
And I’ll show you how to really tease someone properly ;-)   
Night babe xx 

 

Isaac had no words to reply with, so instead he just sent a text back saying ‘Night xx’ and had a shower to clean himself up before falling into bed. That night his sub-conscious planned out some of the things we wanted to do with Scott on Friday night. He just hoped he would have the confidence to actually do them.


	5. Dinner and Embarrassing Uncles

Isaac woke up on Friday morning with a nervous knot in his stomach that he couldn’t explain. It was just another day, another Friday where he had crap subjects at school and horrible teachers that were bound to give him a pile of homework to be completed over the weekend. So why was he so nervous? It wasn’t until he was showered and dressed, sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast that he realised why he had such a large knot in his stomach. As his Uncle came into the kitchen he smiled and they both exchanged morning pleasantries. 

“Anything interesting in your timetable for today?” Uncle Jordan asked Isaac. 

“Not really.” Isaac replied. “Just Math, English, and Chemistry today. All double periods.” 

Jordan laughed but smiled sympathetically. “That is definitely not a fun Friday timetable.”

“I know. It was better last year. At least I got to finish Friday’s in P.E” 

“Yeah, that was always the best end to a Friday. Anyway, I’m going to go to the store. Do you want a lift to school?” Jordan offered. 

Isaac looked down at his watch and realised that he was actually slightly late and a lift would make sure that he made it to school on time. “That would be great. Thanks Uncle Jordan.”

“No worries. By the way, is there anything in particular you want for dinner tonight? Something special or just something simple?” Isaac looked at Jordan in confusion, why would he want something special for dinner. They only did that on special occasions and today was just an average Friday. “You’ve forgotten about tonight, haven’t you?” Jordan asked while laughing at the confused look on Isaacs face. 

“Tonight?” He asked. 

“You have forgotten. Scott is coming around for dinner. You know, the official meet the boyfriend dinner.” 

“Shit.” Isaac exclaimed. He suddenly realised why he was so nervous. His body was subconsciously telling him about what he had forgotten was happening that night. “Yeah, I forgot about it.” Jordan laughed and starting walking towards the door. Isaac picked up his school bag, placed his dishes in the sink and followed his uncle out of the house and into the car. How could he have forgotten about tonight’s dinner? Scott wasn’t just coming around for dinner, he was also staying over the night. Something that Jordan didn’t know about and would hopefully not find out about. Isaac never should have forgotten. 

“Soo...” Jordan started to say, pulling Isaac out of his own thoughts. “Did you want something special or simple? Whatever you want just let me know and I’ll do it.” 

“You don’t have to do anything special. I don’t want you to spend all day preparing or cooking a meal. Something simple is fine.” 

“Isaac, I don’t mind doing something special. This is the first time I am meeting someone you’re dating.” 

“I know you don’t mind, but I still don’t want to ask you to do it. You already do enough for me.” Isaac was looking out the window and away from Jordan as he spoke. Jordan couldn’t see his face but he didn’t need to be able to to know that Isaac still felt like he was a burden on Jordan’s life. 

“How about I cook you’re favourite?” Jordan asked. 

At this Isaac looked back at him and smiled. “My favourite is Chinese.” 

“I know that. But instead of buying it I’ll cook it. It’s only prawn fried rice, stir-fry, dumplings and lemon chicken. It can’t be that hard to make.” 

“Okay then, Chinese it is.” Isaac said. 

“And it will be ready at 6 as I have to leave at 7 for work.” 

They had now arrived at school and instead of being slightly late, Isaac had ended up being 10 minutes early. Getting out of the car Isaac turned around and looked back at his Uncle. “See you after school Uncle Jordan.” 

“Bye Isaac, have a good day.” At Isaac’s grimace Jordan laughed out loud, a full body laugh, the kind that was infectious and as a result had Isaac also laughing even whilst trying to maintain an expression to show his displeasure with the comment. 

“Bye” He half said, half laughed as he turned around and walked into the school, glancing back long enough to see his uncle driving away, still laughing. Shaking his head and trying to stop smiling so much so that he didn’t look like a freak, Isaac headed into the school and walked to his locker. As he opened it a piece of paper flew out. Picking it up Isaac noticed that it was a note, so he opened it up to read what it said. 

 

Looking forward to tonight babe.  
Hope you haven’t changed your mind  
about having something other than  
just sleeping on your mind ;-)  
Scott xx  
P.S what time tonight?

 

Isaac decided that instead of just texting Scott a time he would also leave him a note. Pulling a piece of paper out of his notebook he quickly scribbled a response, 

 

I’m also looking forward to tonight  
although I am also scarred.  
I definitely haven’t changed my mind,  
but I also haven’t decided what  
‘something else in mind’ means.  
You will just have to wait and see.  
And is 5:30 good?  
Isaac xx 

 

As he had to take the long way around to his class in order to drop the note in Scott’s locker, Isaac grabbed his books, shut his locker and started to walk. It would take him an extra couple of minutes to get to class now, but he still had just enough time. Unfortunately his plan hit a minor bump when he saw that Scott was still at his locker. If he was alone Isaac might have walked past and gave him the note with a wink, but he wasn’t alone. He was standing with Stiles, Derek and Allison, talking while he gathered his own books for class. Hiding around the corner at the end of the corridor Isaac just watched them for a few minutes until they turned and walked towards their own classes. As soon as they were out of view Isaac walked up to Scott’s locker and pushed the note into it. Looking at his watch though he realised that he now only had 2 minutes to get to class, and by walking it would take him about 4 as his class was on the other side of the school, and two levels above where he currently was. The corridors were almost empty now as everyone was in their classrooms waiting for their classes to start. Taking off Isaac started to run, ignoring the strange looks that he received from a few stranglers that weren’t in their classes yet. When he arrived at his classroom, his breathing was harsh and he was almost panting with the effort, but the bell hadn’t gone so he had made it just in time. In fact he was so close to being late that the final bell rang the second he stepped into the classroom. Relieved that he wasn’t going to get detention for being late he sat down at his desk and got ready to take his English notes. Between English and Chemistry Isaac went back to his locker to change his books and found another note in it from Scott. 

 

Why are you scared?  
I definitely have a few ideas as to  
what we can do.  
None of them involve going to sleep though  
See you in Chemistry  
Scott 

 

Isaac thought about writing another note to leave in Scott’s locker, but as they were sharing the same class now it seemed a little pointless. Instead he still wrote out his reply, but waited until he was seated at his lab table next to Scott and slide the note across to him. 

 

I’m scared about how you meeting my  
Uncle will go.  
I also now have a few ideas,  
but I am also scared about carrying  
through with doing any of them. 

 

As much as Isaac like the romantic edge to leaving notes in each other’s lockers, this way he could see the initial reaction that Scott had before he received a reply to his words. He wasn’t expecting to see a look of concern as a result of his written words though. This confused him, but he waited patiently for Scott to scribble out a response as Harris started todays lecture on Chemical Bonding. 

 

We don’t have to do anything if you  
don’t want to.  
We can just watch movies and then  
sleep if you want.  
I’m not going to force you into anything. 

 

Isaac was shocked with what he was reading. Did Scott really think that he thought he would be forced to do things with him? Of course he didn’t think that though, he knew Scott would never do that, he also wasn’t necessarily worried about it for that reason either. His writing lost some of its neatness as he wrote in a rush, wanting to get his reply written as fast as possible. 

 

Scott, I never thought that you would force  
me to do anything I didn’t want to.  
That is not what I meant when I said I’m  
scared of carrying through with my ideas.  
I just meant that as I have never done anything  
before that I am nervous and a little scared of  
the unknown. But that doesn’t mean that I  
don’t want to do things with you, cause believe  
me, I definitely do.  
Please don’t be worried about me doing something  
because I think I have to. Because I will not be doing  
anything that I don’t want to do. 

 

Isaac was glad when he saw a look of relief cross over Scott’s face as he read the note. He had obviously thought that Isaac wasn’t ready to anything but was going to anyway because Scott wanted to. Instead of replying to most of what Isaac had just said, Scott’s next note was simple instead. 

 

I’d never do anything to hurt you  
I love you Isaac 

 

Isaac stopped breathing, three little words had been written that Isaac had never expected to have aimed at him except from his Uncle. Scott had said he loved him, he actually loved him. Regaining his ability to breathe Isaac smiled down at the note, not even caring if Harris gave him detention for not paying attention and passing notes. He was too happy to care. He sent a small note back to Scott, containing only 4 words. 

 

I love you too 

 

That was enough for Scott to smile his blinding smile, clearly as happy as Isaac was. For the rest of the class they sat in silence, listening to Mr Harris talk and forgetting to take any notes as they held hands under the table. They would need to catch up on the topic later as a result, but luckily Scott had Stiles and Isaac had Erica, who were both in the top 5 highest GPA’s in the school. With a little of their help they would catch up on the topic in no time.  
The rest of the day passed very slowly for Isaac as he waited for the final bell of the day to release him so he could go home and prepare for dinner with his Uncle and his boyfriend. When the bell finally rang, he practically ran out of his math classroom to get to his locker before too many people got in the way. He was actually so fast in leaving his classroom and getting to his locker that there were only about 10 other people in the corridor when he got there. In his hurry he roughly shoved the books he would need for the weekend into his back and slammed his locker shut before almost running out of the building. Just as reached the parking lot though he felt a hand grab his bag to stop him from moving forward. Turning around he saw that Boyd had a hold of his bag, with a look on his face that clearly said ‘what’s the hurry Lahey?’. Erica was standing next to him with the same expression on her face. Sometimes the way they were so in sync with each other made them seem like they could be siblings, even twins. But physically they were quite obviously not. 

“Hi Isaac.” Erica said. 

“Hi guys.” Isaac replied. 

“Why do you look like you are running away from the scene of a crime right now?” Boyd asked him. 

“Do I really look like that?” Isaac asked his friends. They both looked at each other as though the answer to that question was obvious, before they both nodded in unison. “I’m just in a little bit of a hurry is all.” 

“Well we could see that much. Why?” Erica’s voice was full of sarcasm.

“Why?” Isaac asked dumbly. He really wanted to get out of here, not stand around talking with these two, no matter how much he loved them. 

“Yes, Why?” 

“Scott is coming over for dinner tonight to meet Uncle Jordan and I’m slightly freaking out about it and also don’t know what to wear and really need to calm down before he gets there. So I want to get home as fast as possible so that I can prepare for it.” Isaac regretted saying all that as soon as it was all out of his mouth. The look that Erica was now giving him was making him wish that he had lied about why he was in a hurry instead of telling them the truth. 

“Alright, get into the car, now!” Erica pretty much demanded. 

“Why?” Isaac asked, shocked at her tone. 

“Because, I am going to drive you home so you don’t have to walk, and then I am going to help you pick the perfect outfit and I’m going to fix your hair. Boyd is going to help as well.” She stated matter of factly. 

‘What?” Boyd spat out once she had finished. “Why am I helping? How am I supposed to know what he should wear or how his hair should look?” 

“You are helping because even though you are straight, it will be helpful to have a guy’s perspective on how he looks. I only really know what would look good to a girl, not a guy.” Erica explained. Isaac was starting to feel like he was a full sized barbie doll that she was excited to play with and when she looked back at him he knew that was exactly what he was about to become. “Now come one guys, let’s go.” 

They all got into her car and she speed out of the parking lot and down the street to get to Isaac’s as fast as possible. Instead of just stopping out the front like she normally would when she was just dropping Isaac off, Erica parked in the drive way behind Jordan’s car, turning off the engine and getting out. After Isaac had fumbled through getting his keys out and unlocking the door, Erica pushed past him and strided into the house as though she lived there, whereas Boyd waited until Isaac had walked in and followed after him. Isaac heard Jordan call out a welcome to him from the kitchen, but before he could respond to it Erica answered him. 

“Hi Jordan!” she called back, before walking around the corner and into the kitchen. Isaac and Boyd looked at each other and shrugged before following her. 

“Hello Erica, Boyd. How are you both?” Jordan asked, always so polite. Isaac knew that it wasn’t an act of politeness though. Jordan genuinely like them both, and almost thought of them as his children as well. They could walk in here when Isaac wasn’t around and Jordan would still talk to them and look after them if they needed it. Erica took the lead on answering Jordan’s questions, and as usual Boyd would sit and listen without interjecting much. 

“We are great thank you. How are you?” Erica asked. 

“I’m not so bad myself thanks Erica.” Jordan responded. 

“So, we hear that Isaac has a dinner date with you and Scott tonight.” 

“Yes he does. We are having Chinese for dinner, but I’m making it instead of buying it.” Jordan explained.

“OMG, that sounds soo good. Maybe we should stay and properly meet Scott as well.” Erica suggested, laughing when she saw the horrified look on Isaac’s face. “I’m only kidding Isaac. As soon as you are ready we will leave. What time is Scott getting here?” 

“5:30” Isaac responded. 

“5:30!!” Erica gasped. “That is not enough time! I need more time! Go and get a shower and then you are mine. Hurry up!!” 

Isaac glared at her as he left the room to go shower. On his way up the stairs he heard Erica explaining to Jordan her plans for the rest of the afternoon. “I’m going to make sure he looks hot. So hot that Scott will never want to even think about looking at anyone else.” The last thing he heard before he closed his bedroom door was Jordan, Boyd and Erica all laughing.  
Isaac showered as quickly as he could, he was scared to leave Erica and Boyd alone with Jordan for too long. Well mostly Erica, she was more likely to spill his secrets than Boyd was. As he didn’t know what Erica was going to dress him in, he got dressed in a pair of sweats and t-shirt, towel-drying his hair a little bit before walking back down to the kitchen to see what the others were up to. As he entered the kitchen he knew without looking that Jordan had begun cooking dinner. It smelled incredible. Rounding the corner he saw Jordan at the stove mixing the rice cooking in the pan, Erica was eating some biscuits at the bench, and Boyd was sitting at the table reading a book. Hearing him enter Erica looked up. 

“Are you ready for a makeover?” She asked. 

“Not at all.” Isaac grimaced, and Erica laughed. So did his Uncle. 

“Time to make you look pretty.” His uncle teased. 

“Very funny Uncle Jordan. Let’s just get this part over with then.” Isaac said, resigned to his fate. 

“Don’t look like someone is about to torture you. You will love me when I’m finished with you.” 

“I’ll determine that when you are finished with me.” 

“Trust me, you will.” Erica almost sang as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. “You coming Boyd?” She called back to the kitchen. Isaac could hear Boyd grumble as he got up and followed them into Isaac’s room. Erica shut the door behind them before turning and pushing Stiles towards his bed. “Sit.” She ordered. Knowing how tough she could be and therefore being slightly scared of disobeying her, Isaac sat down. “Good. Now pants first.” She said as she went to look in his draws to find his pants. 

“Not that draw!” Isaac called out as she went to open the top draw first. He wasn’t fast enough though and Erica had already half opened the draw. She turned to look as Isaac as he called out and hadn’t seen what was in his draw. 

“Why?” She asked confused, before turning back to the draw and looking at what was in it. Isaac blushed as her eye’s widened at the discovery. The top draw of Isaac’s draws was where he kept his underwear, but that wasn’t what he had wanted to hide from her. It was the other items he had recently bought (only 2 days ago) and had hidden there. Hidden in the draw were 3 different types of lube, water based, oil based and flavoured. He had no idea what was better so he had just bought a few and hoped that he would be able to figure it out. He also had a box of condoms, assorted sizes, as he had no idea what size was needed or whether he would even need them. The last item was the most embarrassing. A small vibrator that he had bought a year ago with his fake ID that no one knew he had. It wasn’t much and he hadn’t got up the courage to use it yet, but he also didn’t want Erica and Boyd to know he had it. “I’m sorry Isaac.” Erica said, quickly closing the draw, still bright red in embarrassment. 

“I – I – I – uhhh” Isaac stammered. He was so embarrassed that he was having trouble trying to think of something to say. The only thing that came to his head was, “I haven’t used any of it.” 

Even in the awkward situation they were currently in, those 6 little words broke the tension as they all started to laugh. “Alright.” Erica said, “Let’s forget about that draw. Which one are your pants in?” She asked, probably scared to open any draws at random now. 

“Third draw.” Isaac said. 

Erica opened that draw and threw all his pants onto his bed next to him. There were a lot there. Jordan regularly bought him clothes, and Isaac was grateful and liked them, but he also never wore most of them. He stuck to his plain slightly loose jeans. Most of the stuff Jordan bought him was a little tighter, and the only reason why he didn’t wear them were because he thought they were too tight and was too self-conscious to wear them. Erica regarded them all for a moment before selecting certain pairs and putting them back into the draw. 

“None of these.” She stated. “They are all too loose, we need to show more of your shape.” This made Isaac nervous, he felt safe and comfortable in his loose clothing. “These ones are good...” She indicated all the blue items, “- but I think that black will look better on you. Boyd can you put these back in the draw?” She asked, holding out a pile of blue pants for him to take. 

There were only three pairs of pants left on the bed now as Isaac mostly had blue pants. Erica laid each pair out and started to examine them. They all looked the same to Isaac but he had to knowledge on fashion, which was why Erica was the one picking his outfit. After a few moments of silence Erica threw one of the three pairs back into the draw and threw the remaining two pairs at Isaac. “Try these on.” She commanded. As Erica was not someone you wanted to mess with, he did as he was told and went into the bathroom to try on the first pair. They were tight to his skin and that made Isaac feel uncomfortable and exposed. Taking a breath to give him courage he opened the door and walked back into his room to allow Erica to make a decision. 

“How do they look?” He asked nervously. 

Erica stared at him as she surveyed the pants, it definitely made Isaac feel very self-conscious. “Turn around for me.” She said, so Isaac did. “They look good, fit well. They definitely show off your assets. Try the other pair and then I’ll be able to decide which pair is best.” 

“My assets?” Isaac asked, extremely confused as to what she meant by that. 

“Yes, your assets. Your arse and your thighs. They look really good in those pants.” 

“Ummm okay, thanks.” Isaac blushed, embarrassed by the comment. He quickly turned around and walked back into the bathroom to change into his other pair of pants. Leaving the bathroom, he was met with a gasp and Erica staring at him with wide eyes. “What?” He asked, once again nervous. 

“Turn around.” Was all he got as a response, so once again he turned around and Erica gaped again, jumping to her feet and clapping her hands. “That’s it. They are the pants your wearing. They look even better than the other pair and Scott is going to love you in them.”

“Are you sure? They feel very tight.” 

“Yes, I’m positive. Boyd what do you think?” She asked Boyd, who had been sitting at Isaac’s desk in the corner reading again. As Erica spoke to him he looked up and briefly studied Isaac’s pants. 

“Yeah, they look good mate.” He said. 

“Thanks Boyd.” He felt more confident in the pants upon hearing Boyd’s approval. He knew that, unlike Erica, he would never let Isaac look like an idiot. 

“Great!” Erica exclaimed. “Now it is time to find a shirt. Where are they?” 

“They are in the wardrobe. It’s mostly t-shirts though.” Isaac said. 

Erica didn’t respond just walking over to the wardrobe and opening it to see what Isaac had. She found about ten shirts that weren’t t-shirts. Once again, she laid them all out on the bed and studied them, choosing four and placing the other six back into the wardrobe. She also once again handed the remaining four to Isaac and told him to try them on. One by one he went into the bathroom and tried the shirts on, Erica giving her opinion on each one. When he tried the final shirt on Erica actually squealed when she saw him. The shirt was light blue and a snug fit, pulling tightly across his chest and his arms. Boyd looked up from his book upon hearing Erica squeal and smiled. 

“That is definitely the shirt.” Was all he said. 

“I completely agree. The shirt goes perfectly with the pants and looks amazing on you as well. You actually look sexy.” 

“Ummm okay. Thank you?” Isaac was unsure whether he should take her seriously or not. Erica could how sceptical he was though she quickly tried to reassure him. 

“I’m not joking Isaac, you really do look sexy. If you were straight I would definitely do you.” This made Isaac blush, but only partly because of Erica’s words. Instead he was thinking about how Scott might react to what he was wearing. “Isaac, are you still with us?” Erica sked, noticing the way his eyes had sort of glazed over. Isaac shook his head to clear it of his thoughts. 

“huh, what? Oh yeah I’m here.” 

“Hahahaha good to have you back man.” Boyd said clapping him on the shoulder while he laughed. 

“Now it’s time for your hair and we only have about 45 minutes left to make it look perfect before we have to go.” Erica stated. 

“Surely it can’t take 45 minutes to fix my hair, I don’t have that much to work with.”  
“You might not have as much hair as someone like me does but I will probably need to try a few styles to see what looks best on you. Now, go get some product and sit at your desk chair and I’ll get to work.” 

Knowing that there was no point in fighting her Isaac went into his bathroom and got the box from his cupboard with the set of products out that Erica had ought him for his birthday about 3 years ago. None of it had been opened as Isaac didn’t use product in his hair, mostly because he didn’t know how to. Once he had the box he walked back into his room, placed the box on his desk and sat down. The look on Erica’s face when she opened the box and looked at the products inside was not something that Isaac had been expecting. She looked furious. 

“You haven’t even opened any of them!” She exclaimed, quite loudly actually. 

“No.” Isaac said. 

“Well, why not?” She demanded. 

“I don’t know how to use any of it.” Isaac admitted. 

“Ohh for god sake Isaac, I don’t have time to teach you now but I’ll be back sometime soon to teach you how to. Right now, I have a job to do.” 

40 minutes later Isaac was standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom looking at his entire outfit and his hair for the first time all afternoon. He had to admit Erica had done a good job, he did look great. He wouldn’t say sexy, but he looked good. Better than he normally did. He still felt very uncomfortable in the tight clothing, slightly vulnerable even, but he trusted Erica and Boyd would have said something if he looked stupid. Realising the time, the three of them walked down to the kitchen together so that Boyd and Erica could say goodbye to Jordan before leaving. Jordan looked up from what he was cooking when he heard them enter and whistled. 

“Wow Isaac, who knew that you could scrub up so well. Great work Erica.” Jordan said.

Almost in prefect unison both Isaac and Erica spoke:

‘Hey!!” Isaac exclaimed indignantly, while Erica said, “Thank you Jordan,” quite proudly.  
Jordan just laughed in response before Erica spoke again. “We should go now anyway, Scott will be here very soon and as much as I would love to embarrass Isaac in front of him I will save it for another time, Isaac is already freaking out enough.” 

Jordan laughed again, “Thanks for helping him get ready guys.” 

“No problem. Goodbye Jordan.” Boyd responded. 

“It was our pleasure Jordan, goodbye.” Erica said. 

“You are both always so polite, there is no need to sound so formal around here though. See you guys next time.” 

Isaac walked them to the door and thanked them both for helping him. They both wished him luck for tonight and Erica winked at him before they turned and walked to her car and left. Isaac went back inside and tried to calm his nerves, he looked down at his watch and saw that he only had ten minutes left till Scott arrived so he rushed into the kitchen too set the table for dinner and get out the dishes that Jordan would serve the food in. Jordan watched him move around frantically for a minute before he decided to make sur he was okay. Walking around the kitchen island he grabbed Isaac’s arm and turned him around, placing his hands on his nephew’s shoulder’s in an attempt to calm him like he has done since he was a child. 

“Are you okay Isaac?” He asked. 

“Yes, I mean no. I’m freaking out a little bit. This is all new to me and I don’t want to screw things up.” 

“Okay, first just try and calm down a little bit alright, take deep breaths. Everything will be fine. I am not going to say or do anything embarrassing.” 

Isaac didn’t really know what to say so he just nodded and said, “okay.” 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Jordan asked. 

“Yeah, I think I love him actually.” Isaac said, blushing and looking at the floor. He was unable to look his uncle in the eye. 

“Isaac look at me.” Jordan didn’t continue talking until his nephew looked up and met his gaze again. “There is nothing wrong with loving another man, if that is something that you are worried about. If you love them, then that’s fine okay? And if anyone has any problems with that then tell me. I will always look out for you Isaac.”

“Thanks Uncle Jordan.” Isaac said, a few tears starting to well up in his eyes. 

“Come here.” Jordan said, and pulled Isaac into a hug. Isaac hugged his uncle back hard until the door bell rang. Instantly Isaac began to freak out again, his breathing picking up speed. Jordan pulled back from him placing his hands on his shoulders again. “Breathe Isaac. Relax and go get the door.” Isaac took a few deep breaths and walked over to the door, opening it to find Scott, who looked very sexy in his tight pants and shirt, standing there with a huge smile on his face. The smile disappeared from his face though as he looked Isaac up and down, his mouth popping open into a look of shock. Suddenly Isaac felt very self-conscious about his outfit and moved his arms to wrap around his torso in an attempt to cover himself up. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked Scott. 

Scott shook his head as though he was coming out of a trance before he answered. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Then why are you staring at me like that?”

“Ohh you just look really fucking sexy right now.”

Isaac blushed, “Thanks, Erica and Boyd picked it all out.” 

“They did an amazing job. In fact, I think you should wear those pants all the time.” 

Isaac was about to respond when he heard footsteps behind him before his uncle spoke. 

“Isaac are you planning on letting him in or just standing at the door all night?” 

“Ohh right, of course. Come in.” Stepping aside Isaac let Scott into the house then turned to introduce him to Jordan. “Scott this is my Uncle Jordan, Uncle Jordan this is Scott.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Scott.” Jordan said, extending his hand to shake the younger mans. 

Scott stepped forward to shake Jordan’s hand before responding himself. 

“It’s nice to meet you to Deputy Parrish.” Scott said. 

“You can call me Jordan Scott. I’m only deputy Parrish when I’m on duty.” Jordan replied. “Come through to the kitchen, dinner is almost ready.”

Jordan turned to walk back through the living room and into the kitchen while Isaac and Scott stayed where they were for a minute. “Do you like Chinese?” Isaac asked Scott, “Uncle Jordan is making Chinese for dinner.” 

“I love Chinese.” Scott said, grabbing Isaac’s hand and walking the way Jordan had gone to reach the kitchen. As they rounded the corner they were surrounded by the smell of cooking Chinese food, and it smelt amazing. “It smells so good.” Scott said out loud. 

Jordan turned to face the boys and smiled. “I hope it tastes as good as it smells, I’ve never made Chinese food before. I hope that prawn fried rice, stir-fry, dumplings and lemon chicken are okay Scott.” 

“They’re great.” Scott said. 

“Good, well you two can sit at the table and I’ll start dishing up.” Jordan said. 

“We can help you Uncle Jordan.” Isaac said to his uncle, starting to walk towards the oven. Instead he had his way blocked by his uncle. 

“You cook and serve me dinner all the time Isaac, so go sit down and let me do all the work tonight. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Isaac said and went to sit down with Scott at the table while Jordan dished the food up into serving bowls and plates and brought it all over to the table. It smelt amazing ad Isaac couldn’t wait to try it, and judging from the look on Scott’s face he couldn’t wait either. Jordan joined the boys at the table before telling them to dig in and they all filled up theirs plates with a little bit of everything and started to eat. “Oh my god! This tastes better than the Chinese you buy. We are never having take-out Chinese ever again. You are cooking it.”  
Scott and Jordan both laughed at Isaac’s praise over the food before Jordan started to talk to Scott and ask him some questions. Overall dinner wasn’t as embarrassing as Isaac had thought that it would be. Jordan didn’t ask for details or anything like that, just basic things like how long they had been together and how long they had known each other. The only embarrassing question was when he asked what happened to make them act on their feelings. Scott went bright red as Isaac answered this question for his uncle. 

‘Do you remember the night a few months ago when I went to Scott’s after school to finish our chemistry report?” Isaac paused for a moment to allow his uncle a chance to respond. When Jordan nodded he continued his story. “Well, after we had finished we decided to order pizza and play some video games as a reward for our work, and after that we started to watch a movie. It was getting late so I reached over to grab my phone to check what the time was and accidentally grabbed Scott’s phone instead of mine, so when I pressed the power button a photo of me appeared on the lock screen. And as you know I have a picture of Erica, Boyd and I as my lock screen and I realised that it wasn’t my phone and went to leave, a little freaked out and Scott stopped me, told me how he felt and kissed me.” 

When Isaac finished talking his uncle was smiling at him while Scott looked like he wanted to run away and hide. “Well isn’t that sweet.” Jordan said. 

They had all finished eating by this point so Jordan got up to start clearing the table, telling Isaac to sit back down when he went to leave his seat and help, and started placing the left-over food into some containers. It was at this point that Jordan looked up at the clock and saw what the time was. “Shit, I’ve got to go and get ready for work. Would you boys be okay putting the dishes in the dish washer and starting them off for me?” 

“Of course Uncle Jordan, we will be fine. Go get ready, we wouldn’t want you to be late.” 

Both of the boys got up and walked over to the bench as Jordan ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. “That didn’t go as badly as I thought it would.” Isaac said to Scott. 

“How badly did you think it was going to go?” Scott asked. 

“I was at least expecting it to be a lot more embarrassing for me. Honestly I though he was going to place his gun where you could see it and remind you about his position as deputy sheriff.” Scott just laughed at this. 

“He probably knows that he doesn’t need to bother doing that. The sheriff is basically like a father to me, and I spend a lot of time at the station with him and Stiles. I am already well aware of his position.” 

As they talked they continued to filled the dishwasher and Isaac started it just before Scott grabbed his waist and spun him around to kiss him. They were still kissing when Jordan returned to the kitchen making his presence known by loudly clearing his throat and laughing loudly when the two boys jumped apart and blushed after having been caught. “I’m off Isaac, can I trust you two to behave yourselves?” He asked. 

“There is the embarrassing stuff.” Isaac muttered to Scott to quietly for his uncle to hear, causing Scott to giggle lightly. “Yes you can Uncle Jordan.” Isaac replied, loudly enough for his uncle to hear it. 

“Alright, well I’ll see you Sunday afternoon then. Make sure you do all your homework, but don’t forget to have some fun as well.” Jordan said, winking as he left the room and walked towards the front door. “Bye.” He called back as he opened the door. 

“Bye.” Isaac and Scott called out just before they heard the door shut and the lock turn.  
“Did he just wink at us when he said to have fun?” Scott asked Isaac, slightly shocked that the deputy may have just given him permission to get close to his nephew. 

“I believe he did.” Isaac said. 

“Well, the dishes are done now.” Scott said, trailing his fingers up and own Isaac’s arm, attempting to tease him. “What do you want to do now?” 

Isaac blushed but his jaw set in determination as he looked Scott in the eye’s before replying. “We are going to go and have some fun.” He grabbed Scott’s hand and lead him upstairs to his room, closing his door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far, I am already working on the second chapter and should have it posted by the end of the week.  
> Please leave kudo's and comment if you like it and tell me what you think.


End file.
